Something to Talk About
by Veronica Barton
Summary: I've given into the karaoke peer pressure and written my own... simi-short and painless, but very CHEESY!!!


I have given into peer pressure, and have written my own "karaoke" fanfic. I swore I wouldn't but I heard these songs and couldn't stop smiling, they just fit too perfectly.  
  
WARNING: The following is completely out of character and completely cheesy!  
  
Alias doesn't belong to me; neither do the songs I use in this fanfic, that honor belongs to JJ Abrams, Bonnie Raitt, and Blessed Union of Souls  
  
[Thoughts in brackets]  
  
  
  
THE SCENE: SD-6 has just been taken down, and the CIA is having a huge party to celebrate!!! Syd and Vaughn have yet to discuss the feelings between them. The CIA seems to think she'll stay and work for them, gossip about them is worse that ever! And Haladki is doing his best to ruin this time of triumph. I'm going to switch back and forth between POV's so hold on!  
  
  
  
[FREEDOM!!! Well at least from SD-6, and Sloane!] Sydney stood staring at the door to the ballroom, she could hear the band playing and the laughter and conversations on the other side. She couldn't decide if stepping through the entrance would mean entering Heaven or another Hell, where she'd still have to live a life of secrets and danger, a life without her best friend, a life without Vaughn.  
  
"You ready, Syd!?!" She gave a reassuring smile to Will and Francie Tippin who stood by her side. They had married about a year ago, and she actually got to fill them in on some of the truth, including her Shakespearean romance, once SD-6 was demolished. She felt a renewed confidence with them at her side, "Let's party!"  
  
She looked like the Queen of the world as two gentlemen opened the doors and she entered the room with her entourage behind her. The room began to hush, as all eyes turned to face her. She searched the crowd for her 'angel' but he was no where to be found. The people began to clap and she could hear Devil saying something on stage. From out of nowhere her father appeared at her side and took her arm guiding her to the front. They had come such a long way, the two of them. And he was now engaged to Dr. Barnett, she couldn't be more thrilled, she remembered thinking [PERFECT, this family could have used a full time psyc. a long time ago!!!]  
  
Once on stage Devlin began to drone on about how great she was, how great her dad was, something about selflessness and sacrifice, but Sydney was busy scanning the crowd. She finally spotted him. He and Weiss had planted them selves near the food and she could see that he was grinning from ear to ear, pride written all over his face. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being whispered from behind her. She turned to see a friend from college who was the leader of a band who had apparently done quite well for themselves since school. She inwardly chuckled as she remembered the night she meet them and the karaoke dare that was involved. They continued to 'catch up' while her dad said a 'few words'.  
  
When she turned back around she saw that Haladki had made his way to Vaughn, and by the looks of it was giving him a hard time. She thought she could see steam rising from Vaughn's head as Weiss turned towards her, shrugging his shoulders. [Some things never change, I wish I could do something to shut that little weasel up, embarrass him as much as he tries to humiliate Michael…] Her thoughts were interrupted by her father who was asking her if she'd like to say anything. She could hear people chanting for "speech, speech," as she looked back over to where Haladki was harassing the man who really didn't KNOW how she felt, it was then that she got a brilliant idea.  
  
She quickly turned around to the bandleader and whispered something to him, then smiled shyly as she stood behind the microphone. "Hello, I just want to thank all of you for doing what you do, putting your lives on the line everyday, the sacrifices you make," she looked down and saw Dixon and Marshall at the front of the crowd, they had been given jobs at the CIA. "It's been a long hard road, but lot of wonderful things have happened along the way," turning to her father she gave him a huge smile. "There's a handful of people here tonight, that, well without them I might not have survived this, physically, or mentally, definitely not emotionally (chuckle), but there's someone who has been with me from the very beginning, he believed in me," the music began to play, "I'm not much of a speaker, (laugh) I'm really not much of a singer, but I really have no choice BECAUSE…" much to everyone's surprise Sydney began to belt out singing and pointing to the crowd.  
  
" People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying"  
  
Weiss was speechless; he just kept hitting Vaughn trying to pull his attention from the heated discussion with Haladki. Vaughn had heard Sydney's voice as she began to speak, and was more upset that the little jerk was causing him to miss Sydney's big moment, subconsciously he realized that once the music started he had totally missed it, which made him even more mad. He was just beginning to get on a roll, chewing out Haladki, when Weiss started hitting him, "WHAT!?!" He turned in the direction his dumbfounded friend was looking, and nearly fainted at what he was saw and heard… Sydney Bristow was singing and dancing, and he was pretty sure it was meant for him.  
  
"We laugh just a little too loud  
  
We stand just a little too close  
  
We stare just a little too long  
  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love?"  
  
"Oh you are so fired," Haladki said joyfully. Vaughn looked at him with a blank expression [he might be right, but what a way to go!!!]  
  
"I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'"  
  
Vaughn felt a pang of jealous when she turned around to 'jam' with the band, and its leader, who he thought to be a little to friendly. The feeling soon passed as he watched her walk down of the stage through the clapping crowd, headed in his direction. He suddenly knew what it must feel like to be a deer frozen by headlights. He couldn't move, he didn't want to. Still sing'n away she pushed Haladki out of her way and stood right in front of the subject of her serenade, grinning from ear to ear…  
  
"Let's give them something to talk about  
  
A little mystery to figure out  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love, love, love, love?"  
  
Standing still she reached around him and picked up a glass of punch from the table, and giving both he and Weiss a wink she turned right around and got back on stage in time for the big finish!  
  
"Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love, love, love, love?"  
  
  
  
As the music faded out, the crowd went wild; she was laughing hysterically, and gave the bandleader a huge hug before walking of stage into a sea of people all trying to talk to her at once.  
  
Vaughn and Weiss stood stunned and motionless, watching Syd. Work the room. "I think THAT'S the bravest thing she's ever done," Weiss finally said while chuckling, "guess that means she won't be working for the CIA, how 'bout you? We'll we be seeing YOU on Monday!?!"  
  
Vaughn heard the dare in his friend's voice. [Oh what they heck, there's really no point going back now that this is all over, especially if she won't be there…] With a huge grin he made his way to the back of the stage where the bad was taking a break, "Uh, Vaughn, man I was just kidding, oh crap, I'd better go lock Haladki in the bathroom!"  
  
Sydney was flushed, and noticing the band was taking a break thought she would too, but just as she reached the door, the music began to play and she heard her name spoken over the sound system [I can't breathe] she slowly turned around…  
  
"SYDNEY…"  
  
Won't you let me catch your fall  
  
Won't you let me lend a hand  
  
Those lonely eyes have seen it all  
  
But love's too blind to understand  
  
Cause you don't know what you have  
  
Til your everything is gone  
  
You need someone to show you how to live again"  
  
  
  
"Weiss, I don't see anything strange in here, what are you trying to pull, Weiss, WEISS!!!" Haladki's yells weren't heard. Some in the crowd had created a dance floor, others watched as the drama unfolded between the CIA's top agents, many wondered, "will they get fired tonight, or tomorrow!?" others wished it was them.  
  
  
  
"I wanna be there when you're feeling high  
  
I wanna be there when you wanna die  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonne feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when you're feeling' down  
  
And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
I wanna be there til the end"  
  
  
  
As if in a trance, she slowly walked back towards the stage; her song had been almost silly, this was serious, and she could feel the tears clouding her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't know that I was there  
  
Cause I have been there all the time  
  
And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms  
  
And leave this madness all behind  
  
Cause you got so much to give  
  
But you throw it all away  
  
And all you got to show for who you are is pain  
  
And I've got so much to give  
  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
  
You'll believe in love again"  
  
  
  
She had reached the front of the stage now. Vaughn motioned for the bandleader to take over, then jumped off the stage, "May I have this dance?" A huge circle formed a frame; they were a dancing picture. Watching her friend sob in the arms of the man she loved started Francie to crying too crying, and though he wouldn't admit it, Jack was letting a few tears fall as well  
  
  
  
"I wanna be there in the pouring rain  
  
I wanna be there when you call my name  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonna feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when I'm outta town  
  
And when your whole damn world is crashing down  
  
I'm gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
I wanna be there til the end  
  
Cause you don't know what you have  
  
Til your everything is gone  
  
You need someone to show you how to live again  
  
And I've got so much to give  
  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
  
You'll believe again  
  
I wanna be there when your baby cries  
  
I wanna be there when they tell you lies  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonna feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when your nights are long  
  
And when you're feeling like you don't belong  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
Gonna be there til the end  
  
I'm gonna be there in the morning  
  
I'm gonna be there in the night  
  
I'm gonna be there to make you strong when  
  
you're tired  
  
I'm gonne be there when you want me  
  
I wanna be there when you don't  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
Gonna be there til the end  
  
  
  
Vaughn pulled her back and cupped her face with his hands; while wiping away the tears with gentle strokes of his thumbs he whispered, "I love you Sydney." She let out a huge sob/sigh, "I love you too" then they kissed right there in front of family, friends, and the entire Los Angeles CIA , well except for Haladki, shucks! When they finally came up for air, Sydney asked "well guess I'll be supporting you now huh!?!"  
  
  
  
THE END…told you it was cheesy, promise it won't happen again!!!! 


End file.
